Терпение
by Inflate
Summary: Грузовые вагоны - товарищи, с которыми крайне сложно поладить. Перси - новичок в сортировочном парке, которому предстоит найти способ примериться с непростым характером вредных вагонов.


В маневровом парке царил беспорядок. Товарные и пассажирские вагоны были хаотично расставлены на путях, мешая проезду.

Новый танковый паровоз Толстого инспектора, Перси, заступил на службу всего несколько дней назад, а уже был в шаге от нервного срыва. Всё сознательное существование с момента сборки он провел в мастерской. В тот момент, когда Толстый инспектор пришел и спросил, будет ли Перси самоотверженно трудиться на благо Северо-западной железной дороги, тот не задумываясь ответил «да», потому что стоять и ничего не делать сутками напролет – мучительно для потенциального работяги. Но юный паровоз оказался не готов к тяжелой работе и, главное, к стрессу, который за ней последовал.

Каждый что-то требовал от него и повышал голос, если не получал нужного. Вот сейчас на станции стояло три локомотива, каждый на своей платформе: Гордон, Генри и маленький танк-паровоз Билли. Каждому из них следовало подать свой состав: экспресс, пустые крытые вагоны и несколько полувагонов, наполненных углем. Перси слишком поздно осознал свою ошибку, когда решил начать с состава Билли: трио вредных вагонов не намерены были терпеть, что какой-то незнакомый локомотив переставляет их с места на место, мешая отдыхать. Бунтари то зажимали тормоза, не позволяя Перси сдвинуть их с места, то резко отпускали, отправляясь в полет и врезаясь в другие вагоны, рассыпая и свое, и их содержимое. В итоге это закончилось тем, что они намертво заблокировали собой разделительную стрелку, загнав маленький паровоз на запасной путь.

Перси был в таком отчаянии, что ему захотелось забиться в депо и расплакаться. Остальные вредные вагоны парка гуртились вокруг, ехидно посмеиваясь над происходящим. Не выдержав, локомотив рванул с места и сильно ударил первый из трех вагонов-хулиганов, чтобы те освободили путь. Но они, коллективно зажав тормоза, сдвинуть лишь на полметра, принявшись громко дразниться:

– Глупый-глупый Перси, сначала нас доставал, а теперь сам застрял!

Из-за вынужденного бездействия, паровая машина потребляла меньше пара, чем вырабатывал котел, поэтому предохранительные клапаны выпустили излишек пара, чтобы снизить давление до нормального уровня, а включенный инжектор закачал относительно холодную воду из бака. Механизмы громко зашипели, Перси почувствовал себя лучше и решил предпринять еще одну попытку, но не успел.

– Перси, ты чем тут занят?

Перси замер, уставившись на противоположную часть двора: к нему подъезжал средних размеров синий тендерный паровоз.

– Эдвард!

Эдвард именно тот, кто учил новичка управляться с вагонами. К сожалению, он не мог ежесекундно находиться рядом с подопечным, ведь выполнял свою работу по доставке грузов. Поэтому, когда Эдвард был рядом, Перси вел себя уверенно и смело, а в те ужасные моменты, когда он уезжал – Перси терялся, и всё шло наперекосяк.

– Эдвард, мне так жаль, я все испортил… – грустно пробубнил Перси, когда наставник приблизился на комфортное для беседы расстояние и остановился, недовольно разглядывая кавардак.

– Я заметил…

Со стороны станции раздался раздраженный голос Гордона:

– Где мои вагоны, ты, мелкое недоразумение?

– Ты не заржавеешь, если _немного_ подождешь! – выкрикнул не менее раздраженный Перси. Он был в таком ужасе от происходящего, что сам не заметил, как начал дерзить.

– _Немного?_ Не льсти себе, – ответил Гордон. – Некоторые нелепые танк-паровозики многое о себе мнят.

– Кто это тут нелепый? – внезапно возмутился Билли, почему-то приняв оскорбление на свой счет.

– Ох, с кем приходится работать…

Пока они переругивались, ненадолго забыв о Перси, сам он сглотнул и умоляюще уставился на Эдварда.

– Помоги мне, пожалуйста, я ничего не успеваю, а всё эти вагоны…

– Перси, не хочу торопить, но… – подал голос Генри, – я опаздываю в порт Брендама.

Эдвард тяжело вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Он понимал, какой стресс и давление переживал юный локомотив. Страшно представить, как разозлится на него начальник, если все это не прибрать.

– Подожди, Перси, – он устало улыбнулся горе-ученику, трогаясь с места. – Я разберусь со всем этим, а потом мы поговорим.

У опытного локомотива ушло всего десять минут на то, чтобы отдать Гордону его экспресс, а Генри пустые крытые вагоны для поездки в порт. Последними стало трио полувагонов, половину утра терроризировавших Перси. Они немного ворчали, когда их оттащили, чтобы прицепить к составу, но не выделывались. Перси наблюдал за этим и не мог понять, как Эдварду удается находить общий язык с вредными вагонами и почему они его слушаются.

– Билли, – сказал Эдвард, цепляя трио к его составу. – Возьми тормозной вагон – эти особенно строптивые.

– Хватит уже указывать, что мне делать! – возмутился Билли, агрессивно шипя. – Я прекрасно всё знаю. Когда вы все уже это поймете!

Билли сорвался с места, словно его огрели балкой, и рванул вперед, прежде чем еще кто-то посмеет дать ему какой-то полезный совет. Эдвард закатил глаза к небу, устав считать, сколько аварий Билли уже успел получить, потому что никого не слушал. Сейчас его ждал другой новичок, который, к счастью, не пренебрегал советами старших. Почти никогда.

– Вредные вагоны меня не слушались! – сокрушался Перси, рассказывая, в чем была причина задержки и хаоса, когда синий паровоз остановился напротив него в затихшем сортировочном парке. – Они пытались сбить вагонетки, а затем загнали меня на запасной путь!

– Ну, – сочувственно сказал Эдвард. – Их не просто так называют «Вредные вагоны».

– Я знаю, но… Как их вытерпеть?

– Они буйствуют от скуки. Просто игнорируй их колкости и молча делай свое дело, не давая повода для насмешек.

– Их сложно игнорировать…

– Не волнуйся, когда они привыкнут к тебе – ты сможешь ими управлять, если будешь достаточно терпелив и строг.

– Строг… – на лбу Перси появились задумчивые морщинки. – Что это значит?

– Это значит – показать им, что главный здесь ты, а не они.

– Я их толкнул… сильно… несколько раз. Они аж завизжали. Это считается?

– Нет, не считается, – Эдвард нахмурился. – Строгость не синоним грубости. Я же тебе говорил: вредные вагоны злопамятны. Если ты навредишь им – они отомстят если не тебе, то кому-то другому.

– Я… я забыл, мне очень жаль.

Перси поник, а его глаза увлажнились. Во всей этой нервной суматохе он действительно забыл, что с вредными вагонами следует быть начеку. Меньше всего ему хотелось расстраивать тех, кто в него верит.

– Ох, не переживай… Подобное случается с лучшими из нас.

Эдвард не мог злиться на Перси. Новичок, конечно, был слабоват, зато обладал отличными качествами хорошего локомотива – трудолюбием и упорством. Единственное, что ему мешало раскрыться – нехватка опыта работы, ведь в мастерской его никто ничему не учил. Эдвард вспоминал свой печальный опыт, когда его в награду за верную службу бросили в гараже на долгое время. Когда сэр Топхэм нашел его и принял на работу – Эдвард с непривычки за годы простоя не сразу смог вернуться к полноценной деятельности, допуская огрехи. Но инспектор прощал его. Так же, как Эдвард сейчас прощал ошибки Перси – нужно всего лишь время и терпение. По крайней мере, с его предшественником, Томасом, который сейчас трудиться на собственной ветке, такая тактика сработала.

– Ты не сердишься?

– Конечно, нет, – Эдвард мягко улыбнулся, чтобы подбодрить подопечного. – Давай наведем здесь порядок, расставив эти вагоны, и еще раз все повторим.

– Давай! – просиял Перси, словно недавнего расстройства и не было. Он всегда радовался тренировкам в спокойной обстановке, когда на него никто не кричит.

* * *

На острове постепенно вечерело. Лучи солнца, клонящегося к закату, окрашивали небо на горизонте в оранжевый цвет. Билли нравилось такое небо, потому что он тоже был оранжевым: такой уютный и привычный цвет.

Маленький танк-паровоз устало пыхтел, стараясь нагнать упущенное время – он нечаянно заехал не на ту линию на обратном пути из карьера, отчего пришлось делать большой крюк. Все бы было ничего, если бы три вагона в хвосте состава не дразнили его.

– Билли заблудился, повернул не туда и где-то забылся!

– Да замолчите вы! – рявкнул он. – А то сейчас остановлюсь – и мы вообще никуда не поедем!

Вагоны притихли на какое-то время, но не потому, что осознали неправоту. Они ждали, когда паровоз доедет до пригорка, где можно будет над ним поиздеваться. Сегодня на маневровой станции с ними довольно грубо обошлись, поэтому вагоны жаждали мести. Им было не важно, что Билли к этому никакого отношения не имел – он все равно настрадается за ошибки собратьев.

Наконец колея пошла вверх, когда они добрались до холма. Щеки Билли покраснели, когда вредные вагоны, злобно хихикая, включили тормоза.

– Эй! Что вы делаете? – возмутился он, стараясь вытянуть груз на вершину.

Холм был не высокий и не крутой, но и Билли был недостаточно сильным и терпеливым, чтобы тащить вагоны с заблокированными колесами. Их поведение заставило его нервничать.

– Ты же хотел остановиться, вот мы остановились.

– Уже не хочу! Прекратите немедленно!

– Как скажешь!

Как только Билли поднялся на вершину, дребезжа рычагами от напряжения, вагоны дружно отпустили тормоза. Билли по инерции толкнуло вперед так сильно, что колеса слетели с рельс, вспахав собой балласт, а сцепление между последним из вагонов-цистерн и задней тройкой разорвалось.

– Ура, мы свободны! – ликовали вредные вагоны, быстро откатываясь назад.

Долгожданная свобода пьянила: каждый из них иногда мечтал о том, чтобы двигаться самостоятельно, не завися от глупых локомотивов, которые только и знали, что обижать их. Теперь ветер обдувал деревянные борта, а рельсы мимолетно проскальзывали под колесами. Но спуск завершился: вагоны начали терять скорость, попав на боковую ветку в чаще леса, где они остановились, врезавшись в деревянный путевой упор.

– Ахах, давно мы так не веселились! – сказали вагоны, когда головокружение после столкновения прошло. – Достанется этому оранжевому за то, что нас потерял!

Деревья, сомкнув кроны над дорогой, практически не пропускали тающий дневной свет. Темнело быстро, а вагоны за болтовней не сразу это осознали.

– Хорошо, – сказал второй вагон. – А что дальше нам делать?

– Я не знаю... Ждать, пока нас найдут?

– А нас найдут?

– Всегда находят, даже если мы этого не хотим.

Прошло три часа, солнце полностью скрылось за горизонтом. Темнота, словно вязкая смола, обволакивала пространство, высасывая из него все краски. Где-то негромко ухала сова.

– Мне страшно, – сказал третий вагон.

– Мне тоже, – ответил второй. – Терпеть не могу темноту. И лес. И лес в темноте.

– Почему нас не спасают? Нам же страшно!

За неимением иных вариантов, они решили подождать еще, но никто не приходил. Вредные вагоны боялись темноты и шуршания подлеска, когда ночные животные шныряли туда-сюда. Они боялись скрипа ветвей, потревоженных ветром, и уханья совы. Иногда они боялись даже звуков собственных голосов, когда кто-то из них начинал говорить, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Но больше всего они боялись, что их оставят здесь навсегда.

– Я скучаю по глупым паровозам... – сказал третий вагон. Товарищи его поддержали.

– Да, ездить намного приятнее, чем стоять здесь.

– Эй, вы слышали?

Первый вагон, единственный, кто имел широкий обзор на тонущую во тьме дорогу, испуганно уставился вперед: там виднелся слепящий свет, рассеянный густой белой пеленой.

– Надеюсь, это не какой-нибудь монстр…

* * *

Солнце покинуло небосвод, забрав теплые и яркие лучи. Темнело так быстро, что Перси не сразу заметил, что наступил вечер: он так умаялся на манёврах, что совершенно забыл о времени. Эдвард долго и терпеливо показывал Перси, что и как делать, чтобы тот не забывал азы даже во время сильного нервного напряжения, которое так часто бывает в час пик. Когда Эдварду пришлось вновь уехать, оставив Перси одного на работе, тот пообещал, что все будет в порядке.

Все было в порядке. Перси самоотверженно работал целый день, делая все так, как ему показали, больше не вызывая путаницу.

Он действительно гордился собой. Все, что ему было нужно – немного спокойствия и хороших советов. Эдвард говорил, что еще немного – и Перси будет знать о вагонах столько же, сколько и он. Это невероятно воодушевляло.

Но сейчас зеленый локомотив мечтал лишь о том, как он поедет в депо и заснет. Толкнув последний отцеп на запасную колею, где тот будет дожидаться утра, Перси остановился на развилке, чтобы перевести пар, прежде чем отправиться в депо Тидмат. Он не любил находиться на улице в ночное время суток – маленький паровозик побаивался темноты.

– Перси, подожди, не уезжай!

– Да, сэр?

Этот голос он узнал сразу: звал не кто иной, как Толстый инспектор, который через секунду появился в поле зрения, вышагнув из-за левого борта. В какой-то момент у Перси ком застрял в воронке: а что, если начальник хочет наказать его из-за утренней путаницы? А если он отправит его обратно в мастерскую? Или продаст неизвестно куда? Перси безумно испугался, стараясь придумать хоть какое-то оправдание и убедительные доказательства, что он такого больше не допустит!

Сэр Топхэм Хэтт не заметил замешательства подчиненного, озвучив причину своего прихода в столь поздний час.

– Перси, пожалуйста, возьми аварийный поезд, и забери Билли около станции Торирэк на ветке Томаса, – вздохнул Толстый инспектор, теребя пальцами лацкан черного пиджака. – Я понимаю, что сейчас вечер, но Билли сошел с рельс.

– Билли не пострадал?

– Нет… – он покачал головой. – Ох уж этот Билли… что не поездка – грубое нарушение! Ах, ладно. Поставь его на колею, Перси, я на тебя надеюсь.

– О, да, конечно, сэр! – Перси несказанно обрадовался, что его не ругают, а просят помочь. Всю усталость как штоком сняло. – Я помогу Билли!

– Молодец, Перси, – толстяк добро улыбнулся. – Ни секунды не жалею, что выбрал именно тебя – ты очень полезный паровоз.

Перси счастливо засвистел, выпуская из трубы белый дым и трогаясь с места. Толстый инспектор проводил его взглядом, радуясь такому энтузиазму. Разговор об утреннем инциденте, приведшем к опозданию экспресса и доставки груза из порта, он решил отложить на потом.

* * *

Торирэк – крошечная станция, располагающаяся у подножья небольшого холма. Любопытная специфика: линию пересекало множество давно заброшенных побочных веток, про существование которых почти никто не знал. Перси мало интересовали все эти особенности – он стремился побыстрей выполнить задание.

Когда Перси нашел Билли, тот громко чертыхался, намертво погрузившись колесами в сухую землю. Он и еще два пустых вагона-цистерны из дюжины сошли с рельс, но не перевернулись на бок, что крайне облегчило процесс их возвращения на колею.

– Как так вышло, Билли? – поинтересовался Перси, когда стропы крана аварийного поезда отцепились от паровозного бруса. Теперь оранжевый локомотив крепко стоял на всех шести колесах.

– Это все этот глупый Эдвард виноват! Почему он не предупредил меня, что вагоны могут сбить меня с пути?! – выпалил Билли.

– Он вроде предупреждал…

– Чушь! Я бы запомнил! Всё, я больше не хочу терять здесь время – мне пора ехать.

Перси закатил глаза на непробиваемое упрямство собрата и еще раз дозором осмотрел состав. Внезапно он заметил, что троих вагонов не хватает. Тех самых утренних террористов. Их Перси запомнил особенно хорошо.

– Билли, а где те вредные вагоны?

– Ась? – он недоуменно покосился на товарища, пока до него не дошло, о чем тот говорит. – А, эти паршивые тележки… Они отцепились, когда мило столкнули меня на землю, и куда-то укатились.

– Что?! – занервничал Перси. – И когда ты собирался мне это сказать?

– Никогда. Это не твое дело.

– Но их надо найти! Тебя накажут за халатность!

– Пф, я жертва обстоятельств. Они виноваты – пусть ночуют там, куда их занесет!

Перси собирался поспорить, заставив-таки Билли выполнить его работу до конца, но друг нерешительно замер. В его голове медленно собирался паззл: Эдвард говорил, что мстительные вагоны могут навредить кому угодно, если относиться к ним грубо. Перси сегодня вел себя несдержанно и жестко, поэтому вагоны отомстили Билли из-за него! Зеленому паровозику стало стыдно: в этом Билли действительно не виноват, он не обязан гоняться за беглецами.

– Я… я найду твои вагоны за тебя, Билли.

– Правда? – удивился тот. – Я же тебе ничего за это не должен?

– Нет…

– Отлично! Тогда я поехал.

– Хорошо, только загляни в мастерскую на всякий случай.

– Не смей мне указывать, Перси! – разгорячился Билли и недоброжелательно попыхтел прочь, таща свои пустые цистерны. – Я сам во всем разберусь.

Перси фыркнул, отпустив вспыльчивого собрата с миром, и взялся за дело: он поставил аварийный поезд на один из тупиковых путей – на случай, если вагоны перевернулись, и их придется ставить на рельсы – и помчался по линии Билли. Вагоны отцепились, покатившись с горки, но вряд ли уехали слишком далеко. В случае благополучного исхода поиска – аварийный поезд можно будет забрать по пути домой.

Ехать пришлось около пятнадцати минут. На улице совсем стемнело: пришлось включить фонарь, чтобы осветить себе путь. Вагонов все не было и не было, и Перси начал нервничать. Куда они делись? Так бы он и ехал неизвестно куда, если бы не услышал голоса, доносящиеся откуда-то из кустов, плотно растущих около обочины.

Сначала Перси испугался: странные звуки и темнота – очень плохое сочетание.

Желание сдать назад и поскорее убраться отсюда взяло бы верх, не узнай он эти противные писклявые голоса. Фонарь осветил старый боковой путь, ведущий куда-то в чащу. Собравшись с силами, Перси поехал туда на свой страх и риск: старые ржавые рельсы ерзали под колесами, а покрытые грибком шпалы опасно хрустели под его весом. Но в конце пути он получил свою сомнительную награду.

– Так вот вы где! – обрадовался Перси, когда в свет фонаря попал первый из трех потерянных вагонов.

Вагоны утихли, прищурившись от яркого света, рассматривая зеленый танк-паровоз, обрамленный белой пеленой. Перси показалось, что они выглядели весьма напуганными, и он их даже пожалел, пока первый вагон не заговорил с собратьями.

– Эй, это не монстр. Хотя такой же зеленый и уродливый.

Остальные два залились смехом так, словно минуту назад их колесные пары не тряслись от страха. Перси нахмурился, но постарался сдержаться, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию.

– Вы такие глупые! Столкнули Билли с колеи, потерялись, а теперь еще и обзываетесь?

– Билли сам виноват! – заявили они хором. – Все паровозы виноваты, что не дают нам покоя.

– Как можно творить подобное, не слушая, что вам говорят?

– Ты сам не слушал, что тебе говорили по поводу отношения к нам! – синхронно заявили вагоны, обижено надув щеки.

Скольких бы усилий это не стоило, но Перси сменил гнев на милость – он действительно не слушал. Но сейчас он решил все сделать правильно. Возможно, извинись он перед ними, то они успокоятся?

– Слушайте, мне очень жаль, что я вас толкал.

– Нам все равно, жаль тебе или нет – ты все равно глупый зеленый паровоз, который не способен запомнить простые вещи.

Нет, это стало последней каплей. Кажется, Билли был прав – этих грузовых негодяев стоило оставить здесь на веки вечные…

Вдруг Перси осенило: нужно показать им, что он принимает решение, а не они. Он решает, останутся ли они здесь или поедут домой.

– Зато я помню, что вы любите, когда вас оставляют в покое, – Перси надел на лицо маску абсолютной серьезности, заведя двигатель и не спеша сдавая назад. – Поэтому я оставлю вас в покое недельки на две. Может быть, про вас никто и не вспомнит.

Вагоны наблюдали за ним, считая, что он врет. Но когда круглый зеленый корпус почти скрылся за ветвями деревьев, они поняли, что он серьезен. А оставаться здесь не хотелось. Ни на две недельки, ни на одну. Вагоны решили действовать, временно забыв о желании устраивать хаос.

– Нет, не оставляй нас! Мы боимся темноты.

– В таком случае очень обидно, что у вас нет фар.

– Перси! – позвал первый вагон. – Извини нас!

Локомотив остановился, с шипением выпустив пар, и взглянул на перепуганные вагоны, которых без света фонаря медленно поглощала мрачная ночь. Кажется, на этот раз он все сделал правильно.

– Хорошо, – согласился Перси, ликуя про себя. – Я заберу вас. Но, чур, не шалить!

– Не будем шалить, не будем! – хором пропели вагоны, на этот раз без привычных ноток издевки. Перси оставалось лишь надеяться, что они его не обманут. В противном случае аварийный поезд понадобится ему самому.

* * *

В депо Тидмат все уже давно спали, кроме Генри, который уехал на доставку рыбы. Взволнованный Перси заехал на поворотный круг, дожидаясь, когда он остановится напротив его депо.

Сна не было ни в одном глазу – маленький зеленый локомотив был слишком возбужден, чтобы спать. Ему хотелось поделиться всем произошедшим с кем-нибудь из друзей. Ближайшим другом был Эдвард.

– Эдвард, Эдвард! – звал Перси, косясь на соседнее место. – Ты спишь?

– Что? – он сонно отозвался, с трудом открыв глаза. – Я пытаюсь, Перси. Что случилось?

– Я должен кое-что рассказать!

– А до завтра это не подождет?

– Нет! Я не могу уснуть.

– Посчитай вагончики перед сном.

– Эдвард, разговор как раз касается вагончиков!

– Ох, – Эдвард выдохнул, окончательно проснувшись. – Я весь во внимании…

И Перси поведал ему о случае с вагонами. И о том, как он забрал их с закинутой боковой ветки, применив хитрость. Но то, что поразило юнца больше всего – это поведение вредных вагонов. Они вели себя, как паиньки, не пытаясь столкнуть его даже на холме, и не дразня.

– Такого еще не было, Эдвард, – продолжал Перси. – Они слушались меня! И, когда я довез их до станции, даже пообещали, что будут вести себя хорошо!

– Перси, – начал старый локомотив, немного подумав, – я бы на твоем месте не радовался раньше времени. Вредные вагоны крайне непредсказуемы и могут забыть о твоей услуге.

Зеленый паровозик изменился в лице и погрустнел. Выходит, он ничего не добился, и вредные вагоны продолжат его подтрунивать…

– Значит… все было зря?

– Нет, что ты, – Эдвард сожалел, что расстроил Перси. Стоило быть деликатнее, чтобы не ранить нежную, наивную натуру. – Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что один случай не изменит их, заставив перестать бунтовать. Тем не менее, ты определенно на правильном пути.

– Они… меня зауважают?

– Точнее – станут доверять и начнут подпускать к себе. Возможно, придумают менее обидную кличку.

Перси подумал и решил, что и это хорошо. Работать станет намного спокойнее, если ему, по крайней мене, не будут ежесекундно мешать.

– Лишь бы такого, как сегодня, не устраивали…

– Не бойся, – подбадривал Эдвард, радуясь маленькой победе Перси над самим собой. – Вот увидишь, уже завтра на сортировочном дворе тебе работаться будет намного проще, чем сегодня.

– Да, – замечтался Перси, разглядывая усеянное звездами небо. – Было бы неплохо.

Он зевнул. Наконец огонь погас, вода в котле испарилась, а ее место заняла чудовищная усталость.

– Поспи, Перси, – посоветовал Эдвард. – До завтра нам всем нужно отдохнуть.

Перси послушался, закрывая глаза. Вагончики он успел сосчитать лишь до трех перед тем, как провалиться в сон.

* * *

 _Примечание автора: Таймлайн: можно считать это миксом серии «Trouble in the Shed» (16 серия 1 сезона) и полнометражного мультфильма 2015 года «The Adventure Begins», события которого происходят где-то после него._

 _Билли - каноничный персонаж, который появился лишь раз в серии «Don't Be Silly, Billy» 11 сезона._


End file.
